Is proposed to continue exploration of the factors which influence the development of immature sympathetic neurons in cell culture. The overall goal is to identify and characterize the molecules which instruct these neurons as to choice of neurotransmitter and type of synapse they will form. The techniques to be employed in this project are primarily biochemical, however, collaboration with electrophysiology and morphology colleagues will be continued.